A Quest for Domestic Bliss
by candylady2m
Summary: This story covers how Brian and Justin are settling into married life and having a family. Please remember that the characters have evolved. If you want them to be carbon copies of how they were on the TV show you may not want to read my stories. Please read "Brian and Justin Together Forever At Last" and "Happilly Ever After Put on Hold" first so you will know the whole story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to 'Happily Ever After Put on Hold' which was a sequel to 'Brian and Justin: Together Forever at Last'. Please read those two stories first. Brian has evolved over the course of my stories and if you start with this one you might find his character a little hard to believe. Thanks to all of those who have waited for this story. I had to take a couple of months off, so I will try to get chapters out more quickly for you. I hope you enjoy this story and remember that feedback is appreciated. I don't own the characters and am not trying to gain any profit for these stories. They are purely for entertainment. **

A Quest for Domestic Bliss Chapter One: Multiple Celebrations in the Works

After a long day in court, where Brian and Justin won custody of Gus, everybody went to Bri-Tin to celebrate. Gus got to see where his new room was going to be. As soon as Emmett heard the judge's ruling he had called one of his people he had on standby. They took care of preparing a grand party fit for a fabulous fag family. This was the happiest any of them had been in quite a while. While everyone was taking turns hugging Gus as if they had just received the gift they had been asking for all their lives, Brian asked Jennifer to keep an eye on Gus so he and Justin could go talk.

"I still can't believe it, can you?"

"No I can't, but I'm so happy. Ever since I was 17 the only thing I wanted to do was be with you. I wanted to spend my life with you, marry you, and have a family with you. I don't even know if we should talk about it for fear we might jinx something. I guess I don't care. I love you so much and I couldn't love Gus anymore if he were my biological son. I just can't wait to finally start our life together as a family."

"I feel the same way, believe it or not. I was thinking we could have Gus' birthday party next Saturday and then leave for our honeymoon right away. I think we've waited long enough. It's hard to believe that this will be our first trip together and we'll be making at a family instead of as a newlywed couple."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will find plenty of time to be alone. I was thinking that Ibiza probably won't be a very fun place for a five year old, so maybe we could save that trip for later when we can get my mom to stay with Gus. I overheard someone the other day talking about a trip they took with their kids to Florida. We could stay in Orlando or Tampa. They have some really nice resorts with kid friendly activities. My mom could take him to some of those things while we try to do what newlyweds are supposed to do on a honeymoon. Then we can take Gus on his first trip to Disney World. I remember my first trip when I was little. It's something you never forget. I really think it would help us bond as a family."

"You want me to go to Disney World on my honeymoon; something that is supposed to be one of the most romantic times of a person's life."

"Yes. It will give you one last chance to be immature and be a great father at the same time. We are going to have a lifetime together and plenty of opportunities to take romantic trips. What do you say?"

"What the hell, as long as we're together I guess it will be the best honeymoon I could ask for." He catches Justin at the waste and brings him in close for a not so quick kiss that causes both of their pulses to race and blood to rush to a certain organ to the south.

"Brian I think we should save this for later. Let's go spend some more time with 'our' son. We can ask Emmett if he can throw together a birthday party for Gus."

"Fine, but don't think I won't have an answer when people ask why they can see my cock trying to break free from my pants and stand at attention."

"Don't go blaming me because you can't control your own dick."

"Excuse me?" He points towards Justin's own swollen crotch. "You're one to talk Sunshine."

They go back to the rest of the gang and everyone hugs each other again.

"Enough with the hugging already, what are we a bunch of queers?"

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm as fabulous a queer as they come."

"I don't think you were in question Emmett, but thinks for clearing that up. Now, I don't mean to be rude or maybe I do, but I would like to spend some time alone with my husband and son. You can all leave now. Oh there is one other thing. Justin and I want you to know how really greatful we are to have all of you in our lives and we really appreciate all of the support you have given us this last week. I know I've been a pain in the ass most of my life and you have always put up with it for the most part. Many others would have given up on me a long time ago. I'm starting to realize how lucky I've been all this time, so thank you. Now get out before I lose all respect for myself."

Everyone heads for the door where Justin is waiting with Gus to say goodnight as their guests leave.

"Hey everybody don't forget that next Saturday is Gus' fifth birthday. We would like it if all of you would come here to celebrate with us. Emmett do you think you could throw something together that quickly?"

"I planned your wedding in less than a month. A week and a half for a birthday is tough, but for Gus I'll make it happen."

"Thank you Auntie Em!"

"Don't you worry sweetie because Auntie Em is going to throw you the best party a five year old has ever had."

"Hey, Mom, can I talk to you?"

"I like hearing you call me mom Brian. It makes it feel like we really are family."

"Yeah your very own black sheep, you must be so proud."

"You mean reformed black sheep. So what's up?"

"Well if it works for you, we wanted to leave right after Gus' party for our family honeymoon."

"I knew you wanted to go before Gus starts school, so I'll just hand a couple of listings over to a friend of mine and I'm free. I just got my passport renewed so I've got everything in order."

"Oh yeah, it turns out there is going to be change in plans so you won't need your passport after all."

"Are we traveling domestically?"

"Justin decided that a trip to Florida would be a better idea right now then going to Spain. Being as how I have trouble denying your son anything these days, I agreed to the change in destinations."

"I remember the first time we took Justin to Florida. It was before Molly was born. He wasn't much older than Gus is now. I can still see his little face lighting up when he saw Mickey Mouse. We had so much fun. I'm sure Gus will love it."

"I hope so. I'm still planning on having a few surprises for Justin too. Grandma will be needed for sure."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you and my son have plenty of alone time. Now that you have a child time alone is going to be hard to come by. Trust me, I know from experience."

"I'll make you a deal. You agree to babysit Gus from time to time and you can send Molly over here when you want to go out with your boy toy."

"Wow that's very generous of you Brian. I think I might hold you to that one."

"Hey Molly's not a total brat. It's clear that you know how to raise good kids. They are very lucky to have you."

Jennifer keeps being shocked by the things Brian says. "Well you have me too now. If you ever need to talk or anything I'm here for you too."

Jennifer gives her new son a big hug and when she sees Justin looking over curiously, she heads over and gives him and Gus big kisses before heading out the door.

Justin closes the door and looks back at Brian. "You'll have to explain that one to me later."

"What did Emmett say?"

"He'll take care of everything."

"Good, that's one last thing we have to worry about. I guess we better head back to the loft. Emmett can clean everything up tomorrow."

"Can't we spend the night here Daddy? I want to sleep in my new room."

"I'm sorry Sonny Boy, but I have to work tomorrow. All my stuff is at the loft. As soon as your other daddy here gets this place decorated and furnished, we can move in here for good."

"When will you be done Daddy Justin?"

"Well sweetie, maybe while your father is at work this week, we can go pick out furniture for your room and get it painted. You can help me paint. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"I can paint my own room?"

"I'll even let you pick out the colors."

"Yay, thank you Daddy", Gus gives Justin a big hug.

The next day Brian goes into work and Justin with Gus' help starts to get the house in a livable condition.

On Friday morning after Brian leaves for work, Justin places a call to his mother.

"Hey Justin, what's up sweetie."

"I know its short notice Mom, but I was wondering if there was any way you could watch Gus tonight. Brian's been really working so hard at everything and I thought it might be nice if I treated him to a night out, as a surprise."

"That's very thoughtful of you honey. I'd be happy to watch Gus."

"Thanks Mom, I'll drop him off around 4:30 if that's okay. That way I can get back to greet Brian when he gets home from work."

"I'm going to be in the area later so I can just swing by and pick him up. He can spend the night if you want and we can all meet for a late breakfast at the diner tomorrow morning."

"That'll be great. I'll pack a bag for him. I really appreciate this Mom."

He goes over to the table where Gus is getting to know his new computer. "Hey Gus, you're going to spend the night at Grandma's house tonight. I bet you'll have lots of fun. She'll probably let you stay up late and watch movies."

"Really, do you think we'll make some snickadoodles?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Why don't you get your shoes on and we can go pick out your bed at the store. If we can find one and have it delivered tomorrow maybe we can get Daddy to agree to sleep there tomorrow night. I think the paint smell should be a lot less by then."

"Okay Daddy."

Seven hours later Justin and Gus have picked out a bed, eaten lunch, picked out some more furniture for Gus' room, and made it home just in time for Gus to get his bag ready before Jennifer arrives to pick him up.

"Thanks again Mom.

Gus you be good for Grandma okay."

"I will Daddy."

A few minutes later Brian is driving home and sees Jennifer driving the opposite direction. He waves to her as he notices Gus in the back seat.

When he enters the loft he realizes that it is awfully quite.

"Justin are you here? I just saw your mom leaving with Gus." Brian doesn't hear a response so he head for the most likely place, the bedroom. He quickly sees Justin sprawled out on the bed without so much as a sock on.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?"

"I'm guessing you got your mom to take Gus out for some ice cream, so we could have a little alone time."

"I did better than that. Gus is having a sleepover at her place. I've picked out your best club clothes. We are going out tonight, to Babylon."

"What are you talking about, we can't go out?"

"Yes we can and we are. You've been working so hard for me and for Gus. I think you deserve a night on the town and where better to go then our favorite club. It's a perk that you own it so we can drink for free."

"I thought that lifestyle wasn't our scene anymore. I'm confused."

"It doesn't have anything to do with our scene. It's just not our whole life anymore. Nobody said we couldn't hang out there from time to time."

"What about our marriage and our vows?"

"You can dance with whomever you like as long as I'm the only one you kiss and I'm the only one you take into the back room."

Brian moves closer to the bed as he starts to disrobe. "As long as your by my side I don't need to dance with anyone else and don't worry because I definitely plan to 'take you' in the back room."

"How about you come give me a little preview first?"

Brian climbs on top of Justin and begins to slowly bump and grind himself against Justin's cock. He then works his way, with his tongue, down Justin's neck, over his chest and nipples, around his abs and then finally rests his lips over the tip of Justin's penis. After giving him a thorough sucking, Brian flips him over and proceeds to give him a rimming fit for a prince before lubing up and inserting his own swollen cock into his husband's tight inviting ass. After they are both sexually satisfied Justin lays his head on Brian's chest and relaxes into the comforting embrace of the man he loves.

"That was really great. I'm glad you got your mom to take Gus. I think we really needed this. I mean, we just got married a couple of weeks ago, but with everything that's been going on it feels like it's been eons."

"I know what you mean. I really think we should make a plan to have a regular date night. No matter what's going on in our life we definitely need to carve out time just for us. Oh, I hope you don't mind, I invited the whole gang to out tonight. I figured it would be like old times."

"I guess I can deal with the pathetic fairies if it means that at some point I'll get a blow job in the back room."

"You can count on it. Michael said that Emmett's hooked back up with Drew, so I guess he'll be there too."

"Are you trying to make me change my mind? Next thing you'll be telling me is that you invited Debbie to join us."

"Of course not, who do you think is watching Jenny so Michael and Ben can come?"

"You got the professor to come out and play. I _am _impressed."

"Well lucky for us it's not a school night."

Brian swats Justin on the bottom. "I better go make sure you really did pick out my best clothes. Why don't you start the water in the shower and you can give me a sneak peek of what I can expect tonight."

**Up next is Chapter Two: Reliving old memories at the new Babylon. **

Hey


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Reliving old memories at the new Babylon**

After grabbing a bite to eat at the diner, Brian and Justin head over to Babylon. When they get to the club Justin stops across the street and just stares.

"Hey Sunshine are you coming?"

"I just realized that I haven't been back here since the explosion. It just kind of caught me off guard."

Brian starts to think about how Justin was after the bashing by Chris Hobbs. He begins to worry that Justin might have an episode or something.

"Hey don't worry. I won't ever let anything else happen to you. I promise you'll always be safe with me. You know that right?"

"I'm fine. It just took me back for a minute and yes I know you will always try to keep me safe. You always have. I don't expect you to be able to do it though. You can't keep your eyes on me 24/7 but I do appreciate the sentiment. It means a lot to me. Let's go inside. I'm curious to see what you've done with the place. I already love the new sign."

Justin walks up to Brian, gives him a kiss and takes a hold of his hand. They walk up to the doorman, hand in hand, who opens the rope to let them in. As soon as they walk in Justin spots the rest of the gang at a table next to the bar.

"Tables, what made you put them in?"

"Not everyone comes to get laid. Emmett said we should expand our clientele. This is a way people can come to have drinks with coworkers or their partners if they want. I don't know, maybe a whole new set of customers. We even put in a kitchen and are doing some small hors d'oeuvres."

"Wow, I'm impressed. Although I should have figured you would go upscale."

Emmett comes over from the table. "Hello boys. We're so glad that you put this together Justin. I can't remember the last time all of us went out together. Brian please don't give Drew a hard time. He's finally a fully matured queer and I don't want you screwing things up."

"I've grown up remember, why would I give your ball boy a hard time?"

"I'm just making sure."

They walk back over to the table.

"Justin, Brian glad you're here. It looks like you're getting a really good crowd in here Brian."

"As much as the renovations cost I sure as hell hope so Mikey."

"We already ordered you guys some drinks. Drink up and then we can go dance. My husband isn't much in the mood so do you mind if I borrow yours Justin?"

"Sure, just don't take too long because my husband has to give me the full tour of the new Babylon."

"No worries, we can't stay out too late anyways. My mom has a shift in the morning and we have to pick Jenny up before that. Come on Brian, let's go."

Brian and Michael head out to the dance floor and Justin sits down next to Ben. Ted & Blake are sitting across from them and Emmett & Drew are sitting to his left. Justin notices that Ted and Blake look somewhat giddy.

"So Ted, Blake what's up with you guys? You look exceptionally happy tonight."

"Ted asked me to move in with him which I guess isn't that big of a deal since we spend almost every night together anyways. But, when he gave me my own key it was on a key ring that that had another ring on it and the key ring was a heart that said 'will you marry me'. I thought it was pretty romantic. I guess watching you and Brian tie the knot gave him the idea."

"What, I can't be romantic on my own? I've wanted to ask you ever since we got back together, but I guess I had doubts and fears like anyone else. Then when Brian and Justin got married I thought 'Hell, if Brain Kinney can do it then I sure as Hell can'. Besides, after what happened to Mel and Lindsay I realized that life's just too short to wait."

"That's great guys. I'm really happy for you. Congratulations!"

"Yeah, congrats you two; Michael and I have been so happy since we got married. I'm sure you guys will be too."

"I totally agree. Teddy, I can't believe you didn't tell me. Have you set a date? I'll plan you the best wedding ever, especially if you give me more notice than Brian did. I mean you saw what I pulled off there and I only had a month to put all of that together."

"Slow down Emmett. We just got engage. Let us enjoy it for a while. I promise you'll be the first to know as soon as we set a date."

"What did I get myself back into? It looks like all of your friends are married. It feels like I'm on a countdown timer. This is worse than being than being three points down with less than a minute on the clock and 50 yards to the end zone."

"Oh Drew, don't worry. I just got you back baby. I certainly don't expect a proposal from you any time _soon_. I mean I'm going to be so busy planning Ted and Blake's wedding that I won't have time to think about anything else for quite some time."

"Thank God! I don't think I could've handled that kind of pressure. You want to dance so I can think of something else?"

"Sure baby, come show me your moves."

"So Justin what are you doing these days to keep busy?"

"Blake I only wish I needed something to keep me busy. I've just sort of become an instant stay at home dad. Gus has become my number one priority. I was thinking of talking to Michael however, about some ideas I had concerning 'Rage'."

Brian and Michael walk back up almost breathless. "Did I hear you mention something about Rage Justin?"

"Yeah I did, but why don't you catch your breath first. You too old man; I can see the senior citizens don't have quite the energy they used to."

"We're fine; now what were you saying about Rage?"

"I had some ideas for new issues and I wanted to know what you thought about maybe doing an animated series based on the comic book. Brian already said he was going to have the loft turned into a work space and studio for me. This way I can work and still be close to Gus' school."

"That sounds like a really cool idea. Maybe we can get together after your honeymoon and brainstorm."

"Honeymoon, when is this happening? You guys always keep the best gossip to yourselves." Emmett and Drew are back from the dance floor. "Why am I always the last fairy to know anything?"

"It's _our_ honeymoon; why in the hell would we need to share the info with you and ball boy?"

"Brian you promised remember."

"I've been pretty good, you have to give me one every once and a while."

"Seeing as how I'm running your club it might be helpful for me to know that you're going to be out of town."

"Are you saying you can't handle a couple of weeks without me?"

"Of course not, I can manage just fine thank you."

"Good, we leave right after Gus' party next weekend. I'm counting on you and Ted to keep everything running smoothly while we're gone."

"No Problem Brian; I'll handle everything at Kinnetics."

"Thank you Theodore. It's nice to see that some people are adult about things."

"Okay why doesn't everyone take a breather? Come on Husband give me the grand tour and don't forget to save the best for last."

"Yes dear."

Brian takes Justin to the kitchen first, then they take a stroll on the dance floor, and after they head up stairs to the overlook. "How does it look so far?"

"It's fantastic." Justin tells him how he likes the new multi-tiered go-go platforms and the plush velvet booths upstairs for intimate occasions.

The lights are new and vibrant. The overlook now goes 360 degrees around the place. Narrow on the side opposite from where the booths are. That's for people who like to hug the railing while they scope out the merchandise on the dance floor. At one of the far ends there is room to dance when downstairs gets crowded and at the other end are a couple of curtained spaces for those who just can't make it to the back room. In each of these spaces is a love seat with a disposable paper overlay, a small table to put your drinks on, and a tall lamp with three way bulbs all of which are varying levels of dim. The two spaces are actually walled with doors. The curtain just lets you know if it's occupied. An open curtain lets you know that the room is free and a closed curtain lets you know to come back later.

The club also now has roaming cocktail waiters that roam the tables downstairs and the whole upstairs area taking drink orders so people can enjoy themselves without having to go back to the bar.

Looking over the railing Justin notices a DJ stand in the corner right next to the brand new end stage designed for special events like the 'King of Babylon' contest. Even though Brian can't stand such things he knows it brings in business and he lets Emmett deal with all of that anyways. He keeps looking but can't seem to find the entrance to the back room. He knows where it used to be, but he only sees a wall with a bouncer standing in front of it. A few seconds later he sees a familiar face walking up to where the bouncer is standing. It's Todd, the back room regular that gave it up for one night in order to attend Brian and Justin's wedding. Justin can't hear their conversation but within moments he sees the bouncer push on the wall and it opens up like a door, to the inside.

"That's really cool Brian."

"What is?"

"The hidden door to the back room; I was wondering where it was."

"Oh that, it's just a little something I thought up. You know in case any other politician gets a funny idea. It blends right in like it doesn't even exist."

"It better exist. I seem to remember someone saying something about 'taking me' in the back room."

"I almost forgot", Brian says with a chuckle. As if he would ever forget such a thing. "Let's go check it out. I haven't been in there since we finished the renovations."

"I'm pleased to hear that. That should mean that I will be your first, last and only conquest in the new back room."

"Yes, and I'm sure that just tickles you to death doesn't it?"

"Maybe just a little; It seems like every day I find something new that reminds me of what you have given up to be in this committed relationship with me. I have to savor everyone."

"If you would stop talking and get your ass downstairs, I could really give you something to savor, if you know what I mean."

"Come on old man, what are you waiting for." Justin takes off reaching back quickly to grab ahold of Brian's hand and lead him down the stairs and across the room to the hidden door.

The bouncer recognizes Brian coming and opens the door. Once inside Justin is stunned to see that the once dark and dank atmosphere of the area is gone. The walls are now a cream color instead of black. The lighting now has a more pinkish hue and is slightly brighter than the old lighting. It seems to have a more inviting and open feel. Before it seemed like a place you might be ashamed to be found.

"Damn Brian, it's really nice in here and extremely clean. Hasn't it been nearly two months since this place reopened?"

"I'm glad you noticed. Every morning after closing the whole place is hosed down and disinfected. I thought it was a nice touch and I wanted this to be a whole new Babylon. I didn't want people to relive the bombing every time they saw the place. It was hard for me not to think about it and I wasn't even here. So do you really like it?"

"How would it be if I just show you?"

They walk as far back as they can and find an unoccupied opening. Justin pins Brian to the wall and begins his slow seduction. Everything just feels so much more intense since Brian committed fully and monogamously to Justin. He never imagined committing to one man could actually be so satisfying. This is definitely not like any other back room encounter they shared in the past.

"Hey, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be taking you in the back room. Why is the reverse happening?"

"I know it probably gets annoying every time I talk about it[kisses Brian's left cheek], but each time I think about all the things you have done for me[right cheek], given up for me[right side of neck], rebuilding Babylon for me even though I wasn't here[left side of neck], wanting to keep me safe[un buttons and unzips Brian's pants], staying celibate the whole time I was gone[pulls down pants], actually marrying me which I never expected you to do[kiss on the lips], raising a family with me[parts lips with a little tongue], every time you tell me you love me[ moves tongue a little deeper]. This is just a small way of showing you how much I appreciate it all, because I could never do as much for you as you've done for me."

Justin goes to get down on his knees but Brian grasps his arm and pulls him back up. He pulls Justin close and looks pensively into his eyes.

"Don't ever think that you haven't done more for me than I've ever done for you. None of this would be possible if it weren't for you. I would be nothing without you. I can't even imagine being able to take on Gus if you hadn't been by my side. Now let me show you how much _I Love You._"

Brian quickly puts his lips to Justin's and spins him around so that their positions are reversed. He initiates his deliberate seduction of his hot young husband, repeating everything that Justin had just done to him. However this time he isn't stopped as he begins and intense workout on Justin's cock. After every few mouthfuls Justin leans down to give Brian a kiss.

It doesn't take a hand job to get Brian stiff when Justin is around. All he has to do is look at his husband and he feels the swelling begin. He reaches full engorgement just as he hears Justin begin to whimper. This is his sign to spiral his mate around and press him firmly against the wall as he begins his descent into the land of rimming and ramming.

Justin is definitely not disappointed by his husband's efforts to show his affection.

When they complete their romantic interaction and are redressed Brian caresses Justin's face and tenderly kisses his lips.

"What do you say we get out of here and head home? This was really satisfying but I think I would actually prefer to have you all to myself without the whole back room as an audience."

"Why Mr. Kinney will you ever stop surprising me?" Yes, let's go home.

They head out and say goodnight to Emmett and Drew. Everyone else had already called it a night. Brian and Justin obviously didn't realize how long they were in the back room.

**Up next will be Chapter Three: Gus' birthday party. Not sure when it will be uploaded.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Gus' Birthday Party**

Justin has spent the week getting the new house in order so they can have Gus' party there. The entire house is coordinated and Emmett has given his stamp of approval. Brian has even complimented Justin on how nice the house looks. Justin doesn't bother telling him about Emmett's endorsement for fear Brian will tell him to change everything. Gus is very happy with his room. They finally settled on a Lego theme. Justin has painted designs that look like they were built out of Legos to include dinosaurs, airplanes, and lots of other things that little boys are interested in. He even found a young guy in the art district who makes furniture out of Legos. He made a Desk for Gus and a Lego spaceship headboard for his bed. Both based off of Justin's designs.

Emmett has been getting everything set up for Gus to have a pool party. On the veranda he has an assortment of floaties and pool toys in one front corner. Behind that is a long table for all the kids to sit and eat pizza and birthday cake. The rest of the veranda is set up with several Lego stations that Justin designed. There is even one with a really tall, multi-lane ramp. Justin found some house siding on the side of the road that worked perfectly for this. The kids build cars out of Legos and then race them down the ramp. The birthday cake even looks like it was made out of Legos. Each child will get a goody bag filled with candy blocks that they can build with and then break apart and eat.

Justin is just sure that Gus is going to have the best birthday ever. They have invited 14 kids; some Gus went to preschool with and also Dusty and Marie's kids. Gus used to hang out with them a lot before Dusty died and his moms decided to move to Canada. Also in attendance was the usual gang of Michael, Ben, J.R., Hunter, Ted, Blake, Emmett, Drew, Debbie, Carl, Jennifer, and Brian's assistant Cynthia.

One thing that Brian is unaware of is that Justin went behind his back and invited two other guests. Justin knows that Brian will be furious if they actually show up, but hopes that because it's Gus birthday he will refrain from exploding in front of his son.

Justin debated himself over and over about his decision. He had talked to his mom about it and she said she wasn't sure it was a good idea. This caused Justin to think about it some more but he finally decided to risk it. He had made the first call just after Brian left for work the Monday before the party. He paused after pressing each button on the phone. He had practiced what he would say, but as he completed the number everything flew out of his head. When a woman's voice answered on the other end he couldn't speak.

After a few seconds he heard the voice call out again, "Is anyone there? Can I help you?"

"Yes, hi, sorry; is this Mrs. Kinney?"

"Yes it is. With whom am I speaking?"

"I'm Justin. I don't know if you remember me. We met once at Brian's loft _ years ago."

Of course she remembered. It was the only time she had seen a man other than Michael in her son's home and this one had been half-naked. It was the day she realized that her son was gay. How she hadn't known before then was a mystery. Justin figured she had lied to herself for years like his own mother had done when she found out he was gay.

"If you are calling to tell me that my son is in the hospital or something, you can tell him that he should have known that living that kind of life would lead to something like this. I hope he doesn't expect me to visit."

"Brian isn't in the hospital. That's not why I'm calling."

All of the sudden she starts to feel a twinge of guilt. "Is he dead?"

"No Mrs. Kinney he is not dead."

"Then why are you calling me?" She worked back up her disdain for all homosexuals. "I have no interest in talking to any deviants."

"Mrs. Kinney please don't make me regret calling you. I'm trying to be the bigger person here but you are making it difficult. I'm actually calling about your grandson."

"Oh my God, is something wrong with John or Peter. Why didn't someone call me?"

"I'm talking about Gus, Mrs. Kinney."

"I don't have a grandson named Gus. I don't know what you're trying to pull here Mr. Whatever your name is, but it's not funny, and I'm hanging up now."

"Wait Mrs. Kinney, please!"

"You better get to a point young man and quickly. I don't have time for this nonsense."

"Well for starters my name again is Justin or Mr. Kinney if you prefer. Your son and I are married now. We have a son, Brian's biologically, named Gus. I'm actually the one who picked his name. Your husband met him before he died. I'm sure had you and Brian been on better terms you would have met him too."

Sounding slightly shocked that her son had procreated Mrs. Kinney responded, "Are you telling me I have another grandson?"

_Isn't that what I just said? _"Yes Mrs. Kinney. He is always asking why his Daddy doesn't see his mommy. I keep telling him that it's very hard, but I really think if you could learn to accept Brian as your son, maybe Gus could have another grandmother. I don't expect you to agree with our lifestyle, but can't we be in the same room and have civil conversations. Brian is proud, but I know it really hurts him to think that his mother hates him and wishes that he was never born. Please don't let an innocent child suffer because you and Brian had a falling out."

Mrs. Kinney is still in shock. "So my son hasn't always been gay. This is just a phase he's going through. I knew it. There's still hope."

"Mrs. Kinney please; Brian has been gay his whole life. He just never told you because he knew how you would feel. If it had been up to him, you would have never found out. That's why he always kept his distance; it was to protect you.

I don't want to drag this out. Gus is a very loving and intelligent little boy. He's been accepted to the Sewickley Academy and will start there next month. He doesn't need another Grandmother but I know he'd like to have one. He knows his other friends have two and he's already missing out, because his mom passed away. Gus is turning five on Saturday and we are having a party at our home outside the city. I really think it would be a great opportunity for you to meet and get to know Gus. I really think you'll fall in love with him instantly."

Mrs. Kinney is silent for several seconds, not knowing what to do. She loves her two grandsons, could she love another knowing he's being raised by a couple of homosexuals. The vision of Brian and Justin, both half naked in his loft, pops back into her head. _Disgusting, filthy sinners _she thinks. _How could God punish me this way? Is he testing me? The boy is innocent. Should he pay for his father's sins?_

"Mrs. Kinney are you still there?"

Her thoughts are interrupted. "Yes; I feel sorry for the boy being raised in that environment, but I don't want to be around sodimizers."

"Mrs. Kinney, it's not like anyone is going to be having sex at a five year olds birthday party. I have an idea; why don't you seek some guidance from Father Tom. See if he can help you know the right thing to do. I'll have a messenger drop off an invitation with the address and I'll hope you decide to come, for Gus and Brian's sake."

"How do you know about Father Tom?"

"It's not important; just speak to him. Goodbye Mrs. Kinney." With that he hangs up the phone.

After that conversation he figured calling Brian's sister would be a piece of cake. If nothing else, she should want Brian and their mother to get along so she doesn't have to care for her alone. He was right. While Claire doesn't approve of Brian's life any more than their mother does, she'll completely overlook it to get some help. She said she would definitely be at the party.

Brian steps out onto the veranda and takes Justin into his arms. "You really did a phenomenal job with this party. Gus looks really happy. I'll thank you properly tonight after Gus goes to bed."

As the doorbell rings Justin replies, "You might not want to thank me after I answer the door."

All the other guests have arrived so it can only be one of two people at the door. Brian is puzzled by Justin's remark and follows him to the front entry. As Justin answers the door, Brian quickly realizes what his husband has done. His face begins to get red with fury building up inside. Both his mother and sister are standing on the front portico.

"Justin, WHAT THE FUCK are they doing here? I don't remember inviting either of them to the party. I assume this is what you were just talking about outside."

"Brian please calm down. We don't want the kids to hear. People won't want their kids to be friends with Gus if they think his father will teach them bad habits."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Fine, let's take it out front."

He pushes Justin out and closes the door behind him as follows behind. If looks could kill, Justin, along with Brian's mom and sister, would be six feet under. Justin can't remember the last time he saw Brian this angry. Ever since he came back from New York, Brian had shown nothing but love and tenderness towards his soul mate, but Justin knew this is how Brian would react.

"Brian it's really good to see you. It's been too long." Clair is oozing as much charm as possible. She really wants someone else to pawn their mom off on. She will say just about anything, even let Brian think she's okay with him being in a gay marriage. "I'm so sorry we didn't know you had gotten married. I would have loved to have been there; right mom?"

Until this point Mrs. Kinney had remained stoically silent. She doesn't want to say the things that Claire is saying, but she is interested in meeting this new grandson. She proceeds with caution.

"Claire, stop trying to flatter him. He's not stupid. We can all tell you just want to get rid of me. I'm sure Brian wants nothing to do with me as always. It was pointless for us to even try to make an effort."

Brian lets out a sarcastic chuckle. "Make an effort; you want to make an effort. You've got to be kidding me. You've never made an effort in my entire life. This is fucking bullshit."

"Brian can you please watch your language. It's interesting how children grow up and all of the sudden their childhood was so horrific. It's always the parent's fault. You had a roof over your head, food on the table and clothes on your back. I kept your father from hitting you. You went to the movies and parties. All I asked was that you go to church on Sunday and keep your room clean. Was that too much to ask for? Did that make me a bad parent? I loved you. Just because you knew you were living an immoral life, you made me the bad guy so you wouldn't have to own up to it. How is that my fault?"

"I couldn't tell you I was gay because you're a bigot. I protected you from the truth my whole life, but I'm not sorry you finally found out. If you can't accept me for who I am, I don't give a shit. I have a family who loves me with no strings attached, so I don't need anything from you. You can go home and continue to wish I hadn't been born."

"That was your father, not me, and I take offence to you saying that. I love you and I never wished you any harm.

I went to see Father Tom and he helped me come to terms with some things. He tried to help me see your side of things."

"I bet he did. Let me tell you something about your precious Father Tom."

"Brian, don't do this. Your mom actually seems to be trying to mend things; don't ruin it, please."

"If you think I want to hear anything you have to say right now, you can forget it. And you were right; you can forget that thank you. You can sleep outside for all I care." Brian turns around to open the door and get as far away from this mess as he can.

His mother grabs his arm. "I know about Father Tom. He told me everything."

Brian spins around. "I seriously doubt that; he doesn't have the spine to tell the truth."

"He told me how he first met you; before you saw him at my church. I don't want to think about it. Before that we read scriptures. He helped me to accept some things in my life. He helped me to accept that it wasn't my fault for the way your father treated me and that I could still love you and try to have a relationship even though I may not agree with how you are living your life. Then he told me how I could learn to accept you for who you are, because his mother had accepted him. He told me how he asked God for forgiveness for having the feelings he had. He became a priest to try and suppress what he knew he was. He told me how you kept his secret because you knew how much it would hurt me to find out. I've been praying night and day. I know we will never be friends, but I want to be your mother. I want you to know that I do love you no matter what."

"I'm supposed to believe that you just woke up one morning and decided that it's okay that I have sex with men."

Justin interjects, "Excuse me; what was that?"

"Have sex with A man, even if that man will be sleeping on the couch for the indefinite future."

"I'd like to not focus on that part if you don't mind. Maybe we can just get to know each other again first."

"Brian do you think you can try to at least get along; for Gus' sake. He really wants to know his daddy's mom. I know you're mad at me right now, but I did this for Gus and because I want you to have a relationship with your mom. I see how you look every time you see me with my mom; wanting the same thing. Can we all just go back to the party because everyone is probably wondering where we are. I told Gus he could open his presents and have cake."

"Fine, I'll do this for Gus, but Mom I'll be watching you. I'm still not sure if you're being sincere."

Justin opens the door and invites the two women into their home. As they walk through the house Mrs. Kinney actually comments on how nice the house is. She had just assumed that homosexuals had bad taste, even though it had always been evident that Brian always kept a very stylish home. Why she thought that would be different now that she knows he's gay is anybody's guess.

As they walk out on to the veranda, all of their friends stare in disbelief at the sight of Brian's mother and sister being escorted to the party.

Gus sees them coming and runs into Brian's arms. "Daddy, Daddy where did you go? I wanted to show you the car I built. I used red Legos and blue Legos." Gus then notices the two women standing by his dads. He looks at them and smiles because he sees them holding presents. "Hi my name is Gus. Are you here for my party? I don't remember you? Do you know me?"

Justin takes Gus from Brian. He knows that Brian won't be able to handle this so he decides to take charge himself. "Gus, you know how you have Grandma Taylor and you always ask why some kids have two grandmas and you only have one."

"Uh huh, I remember. Someone said I had another grandma but she hated my mommy, so I didn't want her to be my grandma. She was mean."

Brian glares at his mom as if to say, _reminds me of someone else I know._ His mother reads him like a book and then looks at Gus. She actually starts to feel remorse. She realizes that had she been more accepting of her son, she might have met her grandson a lot sooner.

Justin continues his conversation with Gus. "Well sweetie, Daddy has a mommy."

"I know. Grandma makes me cookies."

"I mean your other daddy, the old man. This is his mommy." He points to Mrs. Kinney. "Your Daddy also has a sister just like I do. She's your Aunt Claire." He points to Brian's sister. "They promise that they won't be mean."

"I didn't know I had another grandma. I hope you're nice like my Grandma Taylor and not mean like my mommy's mommy."

Mrs. Kinney finally speaks. "I hope so to Gus. I'll try my best."

Brian is ready to scoff at her pledge, but thinks better of it when he sees the death stare he is receiving from his blond counter-part. Here comes that thought again. _If it weren't for Justin I could be an absolute asshole right now. He is still so naive. He actually thinks she gives a damn about any of us. He is so deluded. When he finally realizes what a mistake he's made, it'll be he that has to comfort and explain things to Gus. I'll be damned if he thinks I'm going to take responsibility for any of this. If God, fate or whomever the fuck is running things hadn't made me fall in love with that damn twit, I could just walk out._

Justin, thinking he is reading Brian's mind, tells Gus to get all the kids to come to the table. He tells him that they are going to have cake and ice cream. When they're done Gus can open his presents.

"But Daddy I wanted to build another race car."

"You and your friends can play some more after, if you want to."

"Okay Daddy." Gus runs to get the other kids.

Brian takes this opportunity to dig at his mom a little more. "Mom, I hope you don't plan on disappointing my son the way you disappointed me. Unlike some people I actually happen to really love my son and won't stand for anyone jerking him around. He's already had to deal with a lot of loss at such a young age, and I don't want him hurt anymore."

Justin doesn't know whether to hit Brian, for trying to start something, or kiss him, for showing so much love and concern for Gus. He decides on a nice hand squeeze instead.

The rest of the party goes by mostly uneventful. Gus and the kids devour the cake and ice cream. At one point Debbie even goes up to Brian's mom and gives her a hug. She's not much more optimistic than Brian, but figures she should try anyways.

Gus opens his presents which are mostly Legos. Michael and Ben give him a Batman Lego set. Emmett gives him a set that would let him build a house. Ted and Blake give him a starter Lego train set. Debbie and Carl gave him a set of books to help him improve his reading before he went to school. She threw in a teddy bear just to make sure he knew she was still fun. Jennifer gives him some Pajamas, a robot dinosaur that roars and a tin full of snickerdoodle cookies. He got an assortment of other gifts from the kids and Mrs. Kinney and Claire both give him clothes that Brian reminds himself to throw out later. Just when he thought he had opened the last present he realized something and looked at his fathers. "Daddies how come you didn't get me a birthday present?"

"We threw you a party. Isn't that present enough?"

"Gus, don't listen to him. Your daddy is just joking. We couldn't fit your present on the table so we put it out back. I'll go get it."

Justin comes back with a big boy bicycle that has training wheels on it. He painted Lego characters all over the bars of the bike.

Gus squeals when he sees it. "I never had a real bike before. Can I ride it; can I ride it, pleeease?"

"We'll ride it after the party okay. Your daddy promised me that he would teach you how to ride it." Justin gives Brian a look to let him know that he is going to hold him to the promise.

The kids go back to playing with the Lego race cars until one by one the guests begin to leave. Justin makes Gus say goodbye and thank everyone as they leave.

After all the kids leave, Emmett has his crew begin clean up duties while this large make-shift extended family goes into the house.

Mrs. Kinney walks over to her son. "Maybe we could have dinner together one day this week. I can make your favorite cake for dessert."

"Don't bother Mom. We won't be here."

"Yes, sorry Mrs. Kinney. We are leaving on a family vacation first thing in the morning. Maybe we can get together when we get back."

"Oh okay, that's fine. I hope you have a nice time."

"Mom, don't bother saying things you don't mean. It doesn't mean a thing to me."

"Brian, I've really had it with your poor attitude today. I AM trying, why can't you?"

"I tried my whole life. I'm tired of it."

"Fine, I give up. You do whatever you want Brian. You always have. Claire, let's just get out of here. I tried to be civil and reconnect, but obviously Brian has no interest in it."

"You don't mean that do you mom? Come on Brian, can't you put forth just a little effort."

"Claire, you're the good daughter with the perfect little straight life. She's your problem. I'm done." With that Brian turns around and heads back to the Lanai where Gus is playing with his birthday presents.

Justin apologizes to Mrs. Kinney for Brian's behavior and walks her and Claire to the door.

Emmett and his crew head out last leaving Justin with his husband and son.

"Gus, it's getting late. Let's get you to bed in your new room. We have a big day tomorrow. Brian, I'm going to put Gus to bed and then we can talk."

"I don't feel like talking anymore tonight. I'm going to go sleep in the guest room. We'll see if I can stand to look at you in the morning."

"Brian, we shouldn't go to bed with this unresolved."

"Maybe you should of thought about that before you went behind my back and invited my fucking mother here." Brian takes off down the hall.

Justin takes Gus to his room and tucks him in. "Did you have a good time for your birthday today?"

"Yes Daddy, I did, but I thought I was going to ride my new bike after the party?"

I know sweetie; it just got to be too late. I'm sorry. When we get back from vacation, I'll make your Daddy help you. I promise. Now, you need to get a good night's sleep." He gives Gus a kiss, puts the covers on him and turns out the light as he leaves the room.

Justin sees the light coming from the guest room as he heads down the hall. He pushes the door open as Brian is crawling under the covers.

"Brian, can we please talk about this? I don't want to go to bed like this because I won't be able to sleep and we have an early day tomorrow."

"Maybe you should of thought about that before you decided to drop a bomb on my son's 5th birthday party. I would have preferred to have better memories of this day. I don't know what the fuck you were thinking, but it certainly wasn't about me or my son. I don't think I even feel like going on vacation anymore."

"There you go again talking about 'YOUR' son again. I thought he was our son, and I was thinking about him. He has asked about your mom in the past, and I thought maybe if they met, your mom might change her attitude about you and me. If you weren't so damn stubborn and determined to have a terrible relationship with your mother maybe things could be different."

"I've know my mother a hell of a lot longer then you have and I won't let her disappoint 'Our' son the way she did me. I'm so fucking pissed off right now that I can't see straight and I just want to be alone."

"What the hell is your problem right now and why can't we talk this through?"

"You're my problem. In the old days if something like this had happened I would have just gone out and fucked the first hot guy I found. I can't do that now, so maybe you could try to understand why I'm so frustrated and leave me be."

"So now you want to go have random sex with strangers. That would just solve everything wouldn't it?"

"I don't want to have random sex with strangers. That's part of the reason I'm so frustrated. It would be so much easier if I did, but we're married now and I don't want to have sex with anyone else, no matter how pissed you may have made me. Fuck, it drives me crazy!"

Justin sees this as his opportunity to turn the situation around and try to fix things any way he can. He walks over to Brian so that there is barely any space between them. He looks into Brian's eyes with longing.

"So I drive you crazy huh and you don't want to have sex with anyone else but me? Is that right?" He says all of this with a soft and seductive tone so he can watch Brian try to stop from getting hard. This is how he knows he will always win any argument, because no matter what Brian can never resist wanting Justin, no matter how hard he tries.

"Go away!"

"I don't think so old man. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Justin reaches down and puts one hand on Brian's crotch, while he puts his other hand on Brian's chest and slowly starts to drip light little butterfly kisses along the nape of his neck. He can feel the swelling in his clutch down below and begins to one handedly unbutton Brian's shirts.

Brian is losing his will to resist when he makes an extremely weak attempt at pushing Justin's hand away. It doesn't work and Justin pushes him backwards onto the bed. He goes to undo the button and zipper on Brian's pants.

"Stop", Brian says even feebler then before. He is losing all resolve and he knows it. He is trying to steady his breathing and gain control of the situation. He finally finds enough strength to push Justin off as he shouts, "Stop this shit. There is no fucking way you're going to sex your way out of this."

"Oh really, is that true. So your saying that just because you're in a committed relationship that your no longer a whore for sex? I find that hard to believe.

On a more serious note, I really need you to know how sorry I am that I upset you. I know you and your Mom have never really gotten along, but I really thought I could get you guys to reconnect. It was stupid and I promise to never meddle in anything regarding your family ever again."

"I don't believe that for a second, but I'm too tired to fight anymore. Just get out of those clothes and bend over, so I can get this anger out of my system by doing some thrusts."

I think we can all tell how the night ends.


End file.
